1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a non-transitory computer readable recording medium, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a system, a client apparatus transmits a job to a document processing apparatus, and if authentication of the client apparatus is succeeded, then the document processing apparatus executes the job.
In addition, when performing a service (file transfer, email transmission or the like for an image data file) using communication with an external server, an image forming apparatus accesses the external server, and performs the service after successful user authentication other than the aforementioned authentication for a job to be executed in the image forming apparatus. Such an image forming apparatus stores account information (a user name and a password, or the like) required for user authentication in the external server and stores the account information as user data or the like in advance in an internal non-volatile storage device in advance, and reads the account information corresponding to a service to be performed and accesses the external server using the account information.
However, in a case that account information used for accessing an external server is stored in an image forming apparatus as mentioned, there is possibility that the account information is improperly read from the image forming apparatus and therefore it is not favorable from the perspective of security. In addition, in a case that plural users use plural image forming apparatuses in an office or the like, such account information of all users must be set in every image forming apparatus in advance, and therefore it is inconvenience. Further, if such account information is not stored in an image forming apparatus, in general, a user must input such account information every time, and therefore it is inconvenience.